What He's Missing
by Ballroombabexx
Summary: Bella Swan is in love with Jacob, whom she has dated for 3 years. When they graduated, Bella stayed to work and waited patiently while Jake joined the peace core. She has waited faithfully, but what happens when he returns and is engaged to someone else?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters in this story that are not OC belong soley to Stephanie Meyer.... isn't she lucky?!?!

This is my first fan fiction so I would totally appreciate if you guys tell me what you like and what you don't like so I know what to fix!

"You have got to be kidding me!" Bella Swan said to no one in particular as she stood in the Seattle airport watching the man she was in love with, and had waited for faithfully while he was away in the peace core saving the world completely overlook her and run to embrace a brunette that stood behind her. She watched as they shared a very passionate embrace. She slowly lowered the sign, realizing a little to late that Jake was not interested in her welcome at all, he was much, much more interested in the welcome he was receiving from the tall, glowing beauty.

She felt a comforting hand rest on her shoulder and looked up to see Billy Black starring at her with compassion. "She's probably just a friend he met at while saving the world that happened to be in the same town, come on lets go welcome him home properly." She felt the presence of Jake's mom, Rebecca at her side as they started to walk forward. Jake's mom and dad had been like her second family while he was away. They assumed, just as much as she had, that she was pretty much their daughter-in-law. She looked up and was comforted by the permanent glare attached to Rebecca's face and Billy's comforting hand on her shoulder. Everything was going to be okay. What was she thinking?

This girl Jake was staring so intently at was just someone he met in the peace core right? There really was no other explanation. "Hey Son, Welcome home!" Billy boomed out, which startled his son and the woman standing next to him. The two stepped apart and Jake ran the rest of the way towards his father. He hugged him for a long time then moved on the his mother, and when that hug was done he turned towards Bella. "Wow bells, you came to the airport, you really shouldn't have done that." he said. She stared and him and felt her smile turn stiff and painful. She shouldn't have done that? The man she waited patiently for two years while he was off saving the world, the reason she hadn't looked at another man in those two years? She reached out towards his extended hand and grasped it, "Of course I came Jake, how could you think I wouldn't?"

He slowly looked over his shoulder at the dark haired girl standing to the side, hearing everything that was being said. "Uhm.. anyways mom and dad, there is somebody I really want you to meet." he said turning towards his parents. He motioned for the girl to come forward, and she confidently made her way over to Jake smiling at everyone. "Hi everyone, I'm Nessie!" She said.

Billy and Rebecca raised their eyebrows at each other before politely introducing themselves to themselves to the girl that stepped closer to Jake. He stared down at her, beaming as if she was the best show and tell he had ever had. "So how do you know Jake?" Bella found the strength to ask. "Oh didn't you know? Jake you really should have told them! Jake and I are getting married!" She exclaimed. Even though Bella knew it was coming, there was no preparation for the blow. She felt her face go white with shock, and her knees got weak. She felt Billy put a comforting arm around her shoulders and to try and steady her. "Jake how could you?!" His mom cried out.

"Mom, dad, what Nessie said was true. I don't know what Bella has told you, but I'm guessing she exaggerated some things. I'm in love with Nessie and we are going to be getting married as soon as possible!" Jake said. She had exaggerated some things? Him begging her to stay faithful and promising her the biggest wedding Seattle had ever seen when he returned?

Bella stumbled over to the chairs closest to them, and put her head between her legs. She was starting to hyperventilate. "Bella stay with me here, just ignore them!" she heard Rebecca say. She looked up hoping to find Jake and Nessie gone, but found Jake, Billy, and Nessie all staring at her as if she was some kind of science experiment. "Bella? I just talked to my dad and I'm sorry about what I said, I can see how that would upset you, I just hope that you can be happy for me and Nessie, it sure would mean a lot to me."

Bella dragged in one more deep breathe wondering how she had gotten into this mess and trying to figure out how she could get out of the airport with her dignity. She took one look at Billy and Rebecca and then gave them each a hug. "These last few years have been wonderful, you guys are like my second parents, I will always love you for the kindness and love you've shown me." She said sincerely with a hint of tears in her voice. "Oh and Jake? All you had to do was let me know that your feelings for me had changed, you wrote me a three page letter just last week and all it would have taken was one sentence to let me know, but you were to chicken. So no I don't think I will be happy for you!"

She picked up her purse and the sign she had spent two hours slaving over the night before. She shoved the sign in the nearest trash can, and paused to pull her purse strap over her shoulder. She smoothed her hair out of her eyes, thrust her shoulders back, and held her head high. Bella Swan was a pro at putting on a happy face and she had done it before and she would do it again. She walked out of the airport and had barely made it to her red Chevy truck before the tears started pouring down her face. Two years of her life wasted, gone forever. She shoved the key into the ignition and drove out of the parking lot quickly. Jacob Black owed her two years of her life, and there was one thing she knew for sure. He was going to pay for them.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: The characters that are not OC belong solely to the one and only Stephanie Meyer…. Cause she is a lucky person I guess! Also the plot of the story is kind of based of an LDS novel I read, so there is the disclaimer for that!

Bella made it to her mom's salon, surprising her mom and everyone else in the shop, when she walked up to her mom and burst into tears. "What in the world are you doing here?" Renee demanded, "Was his plane late? Did he miss his flight?" Bella raised her red eyes to meet her mothers, and started screaming not caring who was listening. "Mom, there was another girl there! He ignored me and when he finally noticed me, he told me that he wants me to be happy for him and this other girl because their getting married soon! He told everyone I exaggerated our relationship and that I shouldn't have even come to the airport." she sputtered out crying softly.

The salon broke out into furious whispers of "How dare he!" and "I can't believe him!" She knew she shouldn't feel this way, but that background noise was a good comfort. "Honey come on, sit down and tell me what happened, well figure it out!" Bella sat down next to her mom and started off, "Mom I hate him!! He humiliated me, after all I've done for him and this is how he repays me? I never even looked at another man the whole 2 years he was gone, and he meets someone in the freaking peace core! UGH!" She put her head down on the nearest counter and tried to catch her breath.

When she brought her head up again, she noticed how crowded the salon was, she also noticed Jessica the town gossiper among the customers. Wonderful, she thought, now it will be around town by tomorrow, everyone will know! "I feel the need for some Jeanette's pizza coming on" her best friend, Angela Weber said. Once the order was placed they all sat around waiting for it to arrive. "Bella pull the letters out!" Her mom said. Bella reached into the drawer at her station that was all full with letters from Jake, she pulled out the thickest one from the back, it was sent 6 months after he left. "Dearest, most loveliest, and fair Bella." She read aloud and then laughed to her self, Jake seemed kind of lame now that she thought about it. "Please put me out of my misery out here and promise me that you will be faithful to me while I'm gone, if you can promise me that I will make it up to you by showing you the biggest and best wedding Seattle has ever seen." she looked around at the women in the shop, "So anyone else here feel like I exaggerated our relationship and shouldn't have gone to the airport?"

"Ugh, I'm the biggest idiot Seattle has ever seen!" she exclaimed loudly. "Honey your not an idiot, Jake's the idiot if he thinks he can find anyone better then you!" "But that's the problem mom, he has, you should see her! Tall, blonde, and completely gorgeous and just plain freaking perfect!" Bella said sadly while slumping further in her chair, she felt ill by just thinking about Jake.

"I don't get why he didn't just tell you, he sent that three page letter just last week!" Her mom said puzzled. "That's the most painful thing of all. He could have told me and he didn't. If he really cared about me he would have said, 'Hey, Bella, look things have changed and I don't think you should come' But he didn't. he could have spared me the pain and humiliation but he was to heartless. He just talked and talked about the work and the people he was helping. The last six months letters weren't as romantic as the first year and a half, but I just thought he was getting more into the work and trying to help as many people as possible. Jake is a selfish coward, and I'm glad I found out now instead of 10 years down the road when it was to late!"

She looked at her mom at that point, her father Charlie had left her mom ten years ago for a younger woman. Renee had been devastated and humiliated, and everyone in town had known it. She put her head back down and listened as the pizza man showed up and people started dishing out the food. When she finally looked up she noticed her best friend, Angela standing there looking at her sadly. They had been friends since kindergarten, and Bella loved her like a sister. " Man Bella, your killing me with all this sadness! But your nice and your gonna let the jerk get away with it! If it were me I would be out for revenge!" "I'm not feeling the nicest right now, so you never know!"

Angela burst into giggles, and said as she walked away, "I'll believe it when I see it!" One by one the customers left the shop until it was just her, her mom, and Angela. She looked in the mirror trying to figure out why he did it, was it her hair? She had straightened it faithfully all throughout high school because Jake had made a comment about how he hated curly hair. Maybe the color or maybe her face? There was nothing really spectacular about her. Men never stopped and starred but they didn't hide their eyes either! She knew she wasn't that ugly, so what was it then? She came to the answer that there was no reason, Jake was just a jerk and he deserved to be punished!

She walked over to Angela's station and sat down. "You have one more customer today my friend!" "Don't tell me your letting your inner Bella come out, I haven't seen her in a really long time!" Bella shook her head and smiled, "I never liked straight hair anyways!" "So was that just a Jake thing then?" "It just so happens that the straight hair was a Jake thing, but I'm ready to do the Bella thing, so give me back me!" She could here her mom cheering in the background.

"Give me back me." She whispered to no one in particular, as she closed her eyes as she felt a small part of herself return.


End file.
